


Prims diary during the games.

by Thats_me



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_me/pseuds/Thats_me
Summary: Dear diary,I apologize in advance for the tear drops that stain this page.I was reaped. Katniss volunteered.How could she? The whole town plummeted into dispair when she boarded the train.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May not post regularly :)

Dear diary,  
I apologize in advance for the tear drops that stain this page.  
I was reaped. Katniss volunteered. It’s that undying love that I admire so much about her. But still, how could she?  
The whole town plummeted into dispair when she boarded the train.  
She’s going to the games.  
Mom’s up in her room crying. Katniss told her not to shut the world out and I know she wouldn’t dare because it was Katniss who told her not to. She just needs a minute. Like the rest of them. Notice how I said “them” as apposed to “us”, because I know she will return.  
However, Gale seems to believe that there’s not a chance in hell that that will ever happen. No ones seen him since the reaping. Greasy Sae said she had seen him entering the forest. Why does that not surprise me? Of all the places he would go to be alone the woods is at the top of the list.  
I know he likes her, as more than a friend, even if he’ll never admit it. Oh well, there will be plenty of time after Katniss returns.  
On the contrary the boy that was reaped, Peeta (the bakers son), doesn’t stand a chance. And it kills me to know that such a sweet boy will fall to the capital.  
There’s a knock at the door, and if I crane my neck and peer out the window I can see a man slumped against his buddy. Unconscious. Blood trickling down his left temple. If Katniss had been here she would have left for the woods right about now, it makes me wonder how she will manage when things start getting ugly...  
Anyhow, I must leave and tend to the injured man outside as mom will be little help.

Yours truly  
-Prim


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,  
It’s been two days since Katniss left, it’s felt like an eternity. I miss her greatly and I wish I could tell her so. Oh well, there will be plenty of time after she comes back home.  
District 12 is handeling things quite differently then I would of expected. Instead of the usual condolences we give to the families of the tributes, the town seems to have taken pity upon me and mother. Who is sane, as predicted. The baker has given us a loaf of bread and some beautiful cookies that we could never afford, Gale has been hunting double time bringing in enough food to feed both his family and mine, not too mention so many people have signed up to sponsor our very own Katniss Everdeen. Mother and I are very grateful of this, as we know so many of those people have so little to call their own.  
I’m curious as to how the Mellarkes are handling this. No one seems to believe that their son will return. I can only imagine how heart breaking that must be. Although the lady of there house does seem a bit odd I’m sure the stress of her son in the Games is eating her alive.  
The girls at school seem uneasy when they spend time around me. I’m not really sure why. I mean I get it, I was reaped Katniss volunteered, but I don’t know what would make them act so strange.  
I saw Katniss on TV today. She looked gorgeous riding a trolley pulled by handsome black horses while her dress flickered with flames. The capital seems to have grown fond of her. They eat up every word that flys from her mouth.  
Oh, and during there interviews there was a grand turn of events. Peeta admitted his undying love for Katniss. You should have seen the look on her face, it was priceless! Pure shock, confusion, and embarrassment! It was great!  
We laughed so hard our stomachs hurt.  
That’s all for today, moms calling me to help with dinner.  
Yours truly  
-Prim


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,   
I’m confused as to why the capital finds humour in murder. Children slaughtering each other. For the fun of it. I’ve never supported ,and never will, these actions.   
I know my sister feels the same way. She has always dreaded reaping day, even if she’ll never admit that the capital has that kind of power over her, and now because of me Katniss ended up flat in the middle of it.   
She seems to be doing well. From what I’ve seen on TV that is. She scored an 11 on her skills demonstration. Even better then the carreers! This is un heard of, a girl from district 12 actually succeeding in the games! Leave it to Katniss to do the impossible ♥️! I wonder what she did. No doubt a bow and arrow, but how on earth did she earn an 11?  
It’s strange seeing her on TV every day but not actually seeing her.   
Mother has been busying herself every day in attempt to avoid the subject. Although I know the deepest darkest parts of her mind are imagining the worst things that could happen.   
I never really knew the pain before now. The pain of losing part of you. Sure I was sad when dad had passed but I never really knew him, I was too young. But Katniss... well without her both mother and I would have died years ago. 

With Katniss gone the whole town seems to have lost it’s flare. We seem to have become bland. Just as the other districts see us. But then again, once she returns we will once again live a happy life.  
Oh-get this.  
I was completely 100% right about Gales feelings toward Katniss. Today after school he came to pick me up (as Katniss usually would) and he seemed really down so I asked him if he liked her. And the look on his face! HA! Even better, it was followed by a “How do you of all people know?” I had obviously caught him off guard.   
I ship it.  
Anyway I had reassured him that she would return shortly and all would be well in district 12.  
Yours truly   
-Prim


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary,  
Katniss entered the game yesterday . I don’t know how she’s doing, but she’s alive and that’s all that matters. Her hunting skills have come in handy. Starvation won’t be a problem for her, though I hate she’s having trouble finding water.  
Peeta was very brave, he’s been misleading the careers and has sent them on a wild goose hunt to find Katniss. I know they plan on killing him as well. It’s impressive, and I’m sure the capital is absolutely adoring the idea!  
I don’t think I could do it if I were him, even if it was for someone who meant a lot to me. Don’t get me wrong I would if I could. But I can’t. I’m a terrible liar.  
I don’t think she’s aware of his situation; she would never allow anyone to put themselves in danger for her own personal gain.   
No one, in there right mind, would right her out of the game.  
Besides the hunger games I’ve found my life extremely uneventful. It seems to be devouring my every thought. Nightmares wake me every night and images tug at my thoughts.  
Yours truly  
-Prim


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,  
Many of my friends have been condoling me since the reaping. I refuse to believe that Katniss will die.  
Things aren’t looking good though. The carreers chased her up a tree and she’s been forced to spend the night there. I’m afraid they’ll set her tree on fire and she’ll be forced to jump into their waiting arms, or burn to death, I doubt they have the brains for that. Although, on the bright side, the young and beautiful girl from district 11 scouting the area, and seems to have taken quite the liking towards my older sister. I’m praying that she will come to Katniss’s aid.  
Mom’s surprising the whole district, with her sanity. The peacekeepers included, they’ve taken a certain... interest in her since Katniss left. Without our protector, I worry that some of the rougher peacekeepers may get carried away. The baker has continued to donate delicious goods to us and I have began to sell them at the hub and repay Gale for his hours of hunting. Mr. Mellarke claimed one of his beautiful cakes had gone bad, but it certainly earned a pretty penny from a man in the hub. I really hate the hunger games. Yours truly -Prim


	6. Chapter 6

Dear diary,  
Rue, the girl from district 11 is literally a ninja. She jumps from tree to tree and can move through the forest without making a sound.  
She noticed Katniss stuck in the tree, alerted her about the traker jacker nest, then heeled her stings. Sadly the nest landed next to Peeta, but he’ll survive, one girl wasn’t quite so lucky (her first kill)  
Anyway, Rue and Katniss have developed an alliance. I think it’s quite beneficial on either end.   
The girl on fire had me worried for a while. She had been asleep for two days! If Rue hadn’t been there to help she would have dropped dead long ago.   
I’m certain Katniss will return the favour.  
I don’t know how any of them do it. Stay sane. I can barely manage and I’m just a spectator.  
I don’t know how I’ll ever repay Katniss for her sacrifice and I don’t think a simple “thank you” or a batch of cookies will help this time. She truly did save me when she volunteered. I would never have survived.   
I’m weak, short, slow, kindhearted. Unqualified.  
I’m sorry that lately all my entries have been dedicated to the games. There just isn’t that much else going on. What can I say? My sister has been stolen, and with her my heart.  
Yours truly   
-Prim


	7. Chapter 7

Dear diary,  
I completely forgot to tell you what happened after Katniss dropped the nest.  
After she was stung, Peeta fought off Cato and allowed Katniss to escape.  
He’s suffering greatly. Cato’s blade sliced his leg and is likely to bleed out. Things aren’t looking good. He’s taken refuge by a small river. People do stupid things for love.

On a brighter note, Katniss and Rue blew up the carreers food earlier today. It was beautiful. She shot an arrow, it pierced a bag of apples that fell to the ground and set off land minds.  
The capital expects she’s lost all hearing in her left ear.  
Her ally, Rue, wasn’t quite as lucky. It pains me to say this, but the boy from district 2 threw turned her into a human shish-kebab. Katniss sang her to death and watched as the light drained out of her eyes. Heart breaking.  
But the boy from 2 will never live to tell the tale. Katniss sent an arrow through his heart. I don’t think I’ll ever really be used to see my sister kill other children. But I understand. I will not treat her any differently because of it. As it very easily could of been me in her place.  
Back in district 12 things are pretty much the same as they’ve been for the past week and a half.  
However Gale seems to be enveloped in dread and depression. His eyes are tired and heavy, I don’t think he sleeps much at night. His posture is terrible, he walks with a slouch that I can only describe as sadness.  
I’m not sure why though, if Katniss has survived this far she can most definitely make it to the end.  
She’ll be back soon. I’m sure.  
Anyway mom is calling me to come and help with supper.  
Yours truly  
-Prim


	8. Chapter 8

Dear diary,  
Maybe I don’t want Katniss to come back. I relies how awful that makes me sound but look at Haymitch. I would never want such a thing to happen to my sister, or anyone for that matter. No. She is stronger then that. She will return. I believe it. I need to believe it. What’s become of our world? But you’ll never believe what happened: For the first time in the history of Panam, two tributes from the same district can win the game. Both Katniss and Peeta can win. Can come home. My sister is determined I’ll give her that. When she heard the announcement she pulled herself together and searched the arena for Peeta. I’m not sure why. She knows he’s been stabbed. She knows he will bleed to death. Not that I’d ever admit that she’s be better off without him.

Anyway she found him, half dead. Lying camouflaged in the rocks by the stream. They’re camping out in a cave. She seems tense. But what do I know.  
Yours truly  
-Prim


	9. Chapter 9

Dear diary,  
I am not weak. No. Of all things, I am not weak.  
Katniss did not volunteer because I am weak, but because she loves me.  
I am not weak.  
Contrary to what so many of my fellow classmates think. I am strong. She will return. And I will handle it with grace and dignity.   
District 12’s first champion in 24 years, Katniss Everdeen.  
Speaking of Katniss, her and Peeta have been camping out in the cave these past few days, with an absurd amount of kissing. Don’t tell her I said this; but her heart doesn’t seem all that into it. Almost as though she’s doing it to survive.  
Growing up in the seam, I learned many things amongst them; some people will do anything to survive.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear diary,  
Katniss was almost killed. Again.   
She went to the feast to retrieve the medication that Peeta desperately needs, when she was attacked by Clove.   
Luckily Thresh came and saved her life. Katniss as no idea the effect she has on people.  
She made it safely back to the cave and is tending to Peetas wounds.  
It’s nit the life she would have wanted.  
Fuck the capital.  
On a lighter note district 12 sucks, it’s lifeless and dull. The majority of people around me either A:don’t think Katniss will come back or B: don’t think it will be good for her health.  
Sorry for the rant, it’s just that I can’t say these things out loud.  
Yours truly   
-Prim


	11. Chapter 11

Dear diary,  
Katniss won the hunger games ♥️! She’s finally coming home.  
And for the first time ever, district 12 has not one but two victors.  
That’s right Peeta and katniss are coming home!  
When the end drew near and they were the only two tributes that remained, the capital eliminated the rule of allowing to victors from the same district.  
They threatened a double suicide.  
When I was reaped, I thought I would never live through a moment where I was more scared.  
Damm I was wrong.  
But all turned out well in the end, and now Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, is the face of a rebelion.


	12. Chapter 12

TWO YEARS LATER  
____________________________

“Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree  
Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree  
Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run  
So we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree  
Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of hope  
Side by side with me  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree  
Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run  
So we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree  
Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man  
They say who murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree  
Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree”  
The capital can attack us with all it has. One fact remains: if Katniss is still alive, so is the rebellion.  
I didn’t realize this at the time, but I have accidentally created a war. But it needed to be done. And if anything; it was the capital that fired the first shot. If we burn, you burn with us.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, its me, Katniss.  
I found this book in a box of Prims old things. I couldn’t just leave it there. So I took it home.  
I never knew how much she supported me. Even when I was gone, she always believed that I would come home; even when that made her the outcast.  
It’s reassuring in some ways, the people of district 12 always supported the Everdeens. And now the Mellarkes.  
Prim would have loved her Neece and nephew.  
Fuck the capital for taking her away.   
I don’t blame Gale.l for her death. It wasn’t his fault. The capital fired the first shot. He had to retaliate. I hate the fact that I drove him away. That we aren’t friends anymore. That I can’t talk to him like when we were kids.  
He lives happily.  
And so do I.


End file.
